


Let Me Find My Home In You

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [1]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand kink?, I need a beta, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive!Byamba, Size Kink, Virgin!Marco, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from their visit to see the Hashshashin Marco gets closer to Byamba before they return to Cambulac and finds both a home and protector.</p><p>Complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote something like this so please judge me kindly.  
> Nothing is mine.

Marco was not a small or weak man but standing next to the Khan’s bastard son made him feel almost childlike. Marco always took pride that he stood at a decent height but he was dwarfed standing near Byamba. The man’s height, fighting skill and pure power made him a terror on the battlefield and a noteworthy creature off of it. Byamba was not an easy man to get close to but after helping to save the Khan, the heart-to-heart talks on the road and Marco bargaining for his life when the Old Man’s disciple held a knife to Byamba’s throat made the older man soften up. Now that most of the danger had passed and he had a golden tablet in his hands Marco was able to see Byamba in a new light and he would be lying if he did not like what he saw. Out of the people Marco has seen Byamba was completely different than anyone else: dark olive skin and dark eyes that had a distinctive light in them that drew him in. Byamba’s hair was as black and thick as the night sky and shoulders were broad. His voice was deep and every word that passed through those kissable lips was like satin and made Marco’s stomach flip and mouth go dry. Marco was also drawn to Byamba’s hands which were large and his fingers long which made him wonder how they would feel on his body. It was hard to be so close to him on this trip without throwing himself at the other man’s feet and beg for attention like dog from its owner.

“Is something troubling you, Master Polo?” Marco’s immediately came out of his trance only to learn he had been staring at the subject of his thoughts and fought down the urge to get lost Byamba’s eyes who sat across from him. The fire between them bathed him in an unearthly glow not unlike the way Marco saw Byamba in his hallucination caused by the Old Man’s smoke. Taking a moment to himself to make sure that his voice would be even Marco answered his sole companion as normally as he could.

“I am fine, Byamba. Just the last few days catching up to me.” A small lie with just enough truth in it to be believable would have been enough for any man but Byamba was not just anyone. He stared Marco down for a few moments as though reading a page from a book causing heat to spread across the Latin's face.

Whatever that Byamba saw in his face caused him to give Marco a small smile and reach for the bag that was sitting next to him. After a few minutes of searching through the bag Byamba pulled out a water skin. “Mongols have a cure for when long days pull on the mind. Come here.” Not being able to resist the command in Byamba’s voice Marco walked around the fire and sat next to him in silence. Not looking up at the Latin as he leaned closer in curiosity at his actions Byamba unscrewed the top and took a sip before passing the skin to his companion. Eyeing the skin silently Marco took a sip to discover that it was not water but strong Airag. He took another sip and passed it back to Byamba who took another sip from it before passing it back. As the night went on Marco could not help being drawn to the way Byamba’s throat moved when he swallowed and how his tongue swiped his lower lip to catch every drop of liquid. It was truly a mesmerizing sight and Marco’s hands itched for pen and ink so he could commit the vision to paper incase his mind failed to forever retain the image before him. Hearing a deep chuckle Marco’s eyes was drawn from Byamba’s lips to his eyes which were dancing in amusement. “See something that catches your eye, Master Polo?”

“Marco.”

Byamba tilted his head in curiosity at Marco’s response to his question. “Please, Byamba. I think we are friends now, no? Just call me Marco.”

“If that is your wish…Marco.” Hearing that voice say his name with the way Byamba’s tongue rolled the last two letters caused a low groan to escape from Marco’s mouth as his manhood twitched in interest and his face to flush.

Marco could not trust his voice so he simply nodded and turned his eyes back to the fire as he took another sip from the skin of Airag. The fire crackled and out the corner of Marco’s eye he saw Byamba throw another stick on the fire drawing his attention back to the older man’s large hands and long fingers. Marco had heard of the strength in those hands and wondered if they could hold him with the same ease as Byamba held his sword. Is those hands as gently with a lover as they are brutal with the enemy? How many have known the pleasure of those hands? Explored his chest and marveled at the hardness of it? Fallen to the pleasure that they found in Byamba’s kisses?

“I would repeat my question but seems I already have my answer.” Byamba’s voice brought Marco from his observations and to his embarrassment he discovers that he once again had been staring at his friend. Embarrassed Marco tried to cover for his staring to the other man’s amusement. “What question was that?”

“The one where I asked if something catches your eye and indeed something did.” Knowing that trying to deny that he was staring would be useless and worried he have offended his companion Marco tried to make amends. “I did not mean to stare. I am sorry for any offense I have caused you-”

“No offense taken. I am indeed flattered that I have managed to catch your eye if what you see is pleasing.”

“Very pleasing.” The words spilled from Marco’s mouth before he could stop them and he immediately regretted all the Airag sipped earlier. Before he could reconsider the offer to take the golden tablet and leave Byamba reached out and placed his hand over Marco’s own.

“I am glad you find me so. I must admit that I have found you quite pleasing as well." Looking up from the fire Marco found him-self trapped by the intensity of Byamba's gaze and the weight of his hand. Marco's throat went dry causing his voice to come out rougher than he hoped it would. "I am glad that you have found me so, Byamba."

The older man made a low noise in his throat as he leaned closer and Marco could feel the air surrounding them become thick and heavy with unspoken words and primal feelings as old as the sand and dirt around them. Byamba fingers felt rough as they brushed over his hand and a small gasp of pain escaped Marco's lips when Byamba's fingers brushed over a minor cut on his hand. Carefully taking Marco's hand in his with a quiet apology Byamba brought the Latin's hand to his mouth and pressed his lips over the cut gently. Feeling the older man's lips against his hand sent fire racing up through out his body chased by shivers.

"You should have told me you was hurt. We need to make sure that this cut is cleaned and looked after." Byamba said in a low voice never breaking eye contact with him as Byamba's lips parted and his tongue slowly licked the length of his cut. Marco did not know when his mouth dropped open or when he started panting heavily because all his attention was on the sight and feeling of the other man's tongue on his skin. Byamba placed one last kiss on the cut before leaning closer to Marco as though to tell him a secret. "My apologies, Marco. No harm should ever had came near you. If you will have me than I would be your protector." 

Marco's body was on fire and there was not enough air in his lungs but none of it seemed to matter as Byamba leaned closer to him until their noses was almost touching.

 

"Will you have me, Marco?"

 

"Yes." Byamba smiled at him as though he was the most precious thing in the world before Marco leaned the rest of the way and pressed his lips against Byamba's in a heated kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more heated.

The feeling of Byamba's lips brushing against his caused a wave of fire to shoot across his body and for him to gasp loudly. Marco's hands immediately went to Byamba's shoulders to stead him-self as he melted in the passionate kiss that seem to take all the sense from his head. Byamba's hands cupped the back of Marco's head and his fingers twisted into hair tilting his head away until their lips were lightly touching and they were breathing each other’s air. Looking into Byamba's eyes and seeing the desire burning there left him feeling drunk as he leaned upward looking for more kisses. Byamba smiled against his lips and took the lead again deepening the kiss until it was all Marco could focus on and his hands slipped down to the other man's fore arms. Pulling away slightly Byamba sucked Marco's bottom lip into his mouth and gently nibbled on it with his teeth before releasing it making Marco let out a filthy noise that lead him to blush. Smiling at his accomplishment Byamba leaned in and licked along Marco's lips until he parted them allowing Byamba's tongue to explore his mouth. His fingers tightened in Marco’s hair completely controlling the kiss so he could explore every inch of Marco’s mouth with his tongue until no space was left untouched and Byamba began to dance with Marco’s tongue for dominance. This continued until Marco was a panting mess in Byamba’s arms clinging for balance.

"Stick your tongue out for me." Feeling too drunk and light to question the strange request Marco did what he was ordered only to feel his knees quiver when Byamba proceeded to take Marco's tongue into his mouth and suck on it hungrily. It took a moment for Marco to realize that the panting and breathy moans was his but he could not find no shame when his tongue was being _sucked._ Letting go of Marco's tongue Byamba placed gently kiss along his chin and up his jaw to his ear where he gently sucked on the lope and bit down on the skin just under it gently.

“Byamba!” Marco shouted out as he pulled away panting and flushed from the embrace of Byamba’s arms.

“Have I hurt you?” Byamba asked concerned as he let Marco pull away from him.

“No! No, that spot, I just…” Marco trailed off not knowing how to explain the burst of heat that washed over him when he was bitten.

“Oh, I see. I found that spot that heats your blood.” Byamba replied with a smile that made Marco’s face feel like it was on fire.

“Do you have such a spot?” Marco asked trying to get his breathing under control.

“We all do. Let us see if you can find it.” Leaning back on the ground Byamba stretched his arms out in invitation which Marco eagerly accepted. Climbing eagerly onto his lap Marco slowly started to cover Byamba’s face with hungry kisses and gentle nips before lowering down to his jaw and neck as the older man cradled him in his lap. Marco took his time searching along his neck and by his ear before making his journey south until Byamba’s clothes stopped his progress. Hearing Byamba laugh quietly Marco realized that Byamba’s “Spot” was not on his neck and face and looked at his friend with a pout. Seeing the adorable look on the Latin’s face Byamba leaned down capturing lips in a deep kiss while letting one hand bury into Marco’s curls and the other journey down to his waist and rest on his hip.

Something about how so much larger Byamba was that one hand could cradle his head so securely and with the other have such a firm hold body caused Marco to groan into the kiss and to rock his body down onto Byamba’s thigh looking for friction against his cock. The Mongolian let him ride him for a few minutes before tightening his grip pushing Marco down and laying him gently onto the ground with Byamba situated between his spread legs. Feeling so light and powerless against that type of strength left Marco whining and rocking his hips in want and primal need.

“Please. More please.” Marco whimpered beneath Byamba as he reached up and kissed the man on his chin.

“I live to please, _Amtat Latin_.” Sitting upright Byamba quickly rid himself of his over coat and tunic leaving his chest bare to Marco’s gaze who looked upon him as a starved man would a mighty feast. Years of training and battle has harden Byamba’s body into solid rock and few scars covered his arm and chest reminding Marco of the statutes of the Greek gods he once saw in Greece when he traveled there with his aunt. With Byamba’s black hair tied back into a braid, mocha skin glowing in the fire light, broad shoulders, thick arms and eyes that were burning with affection and desire made him the most beautiful and breath taking sight Marco has ever seen. He reached up hungry hands to grasp Byamba’s shoulders and slowly let his hands explore as one would a new place and marveled at how hot Byamba’s skin was and his muscles like stone. So lost in his explorations Marco slightly jumped when Byamba took his hands and brought them to his lips where he kissed each fingertip gently before leaning down capturing Marco’s lips in a slow kiss that left him following Byamba’s lips until he pushed him back onto the ground. Marco looked up at the other man confused at why he was pushed away but quickly found an answer when Byamba started to remove his coat, tunic and inner shirt and tossed them to the side out of reach. The nights wind danced along Marco’s body causing goosebumps to rise along his skin and for him to suffer a slight shiver.

“Cold?” Byamba asked Marco as he cupped his head with one hand and had the other rest on a slim hip.

“Slightly.” Marco admitted quietly as he reached up and grasped Byamba’s fore arms and squeezed to feel the muscle there.

“Do not worry. _Bi ta daarakhgüi baina_.” Byamba whispered into Marco’s ear before pressing his lips to Marco’s spot that made him squirm in want and dig his nails into Byamba’s arms. “ _Bi chamaig ayuulgüi baikh bolno_.”

Byamba pulled away from the spot kissing his way down pale flesh until he came across Marco’s collar bone where he nibbled and licked the flesh until it bruised as his hands caressed Marco’s chest until Byamba’s fingers came across his nipples. He rolled them with his thumb enjoying the breathy moans the Latin was making before he allowed a nail to be caught on a nipple ripping a deep groan from Marco’s throat. Smiling at the reaction he received Byamba repeated the action a few more times before he allowed his tongue to replace a nail rolling the hardened pebble a few times with his tongue before taking it completely into his mouth and sucking hungrily. Marco’s heart felt like it was going to beat out his chest but his body screamed out for more with every roll of Byamba’s tongue and gentle bite upon his nipple. When the Mongolian pulled back and gently blew cold air upon his nipple Marco’s body arched in the air as a broken cry rose out of him as his brain swam in pleasure it never dreamt of before. Moving on to Marco’s other nipple and lavishing it with the same attention Byamba allowed his hands to start undoing the Latin’s pants and only when he had them open did he pull his mouth away completely and leaned back so that he kneeling between Marco’s legs and began undoing his boots. When he managed to catch some his breathe and lose some of the fuzziness Marco moved up to help but his hands were gently swatted away. Getting the message he laid back and allowed Byamba to strip him of his boots, socks, and belt but before grabbing for his pants Byamba looked up at Marco asking for his permission with eyes. Not wasting a second he nodded and lifted up his hips as Byamba pulled his pants and under things off of him and throwing them to the side. Laying naked upon the furs of Byamba’s with nothing over his head but the stars and not a stitch to cover him from Byamba’s gaze left him feeling wanted and light headed. The Mongolian’s eyes slowly traveled up his body and his hands followed after them leaving fire in their wake and Marco breathless. When he made eye contact with the older man he asked the question that was on his lips and in his heart.

“ _Ta Byambyn nadad baina uu_?” Once again Byamba smiled at him as though he was the most precious thing in the world and reached down to cup Marco’s face in his hands.          

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byatskhan neg - Little One  
> Amtat Latin - Sweet Latin  
> Bi ta daarakhgüi baina. - I will keep you warm.  
> Bi chamaig ayuulgüi baikh bolno. - I will keep you safe.  
> Ta Byambyn nadad baina uu? - Will you have me, Byamba?
> 
> Please judge me kindly. This is my first time........


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part we all been waiting to arrive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the following picture by ladynorthstar  
> http://marcopolonflx.tumblr.com/post/108015034343/ladynorthstar-im-watching-marco-polo-im-just
> 
> Thanks to QuinnAnderson and xxjinchuurikixx for helping me understand what smut should look like. :)

 If it were not for Byamba’s lips pressing into his and Byamba’s fingers digging into slim hips Marco would have thought that he was still dreaming in the Old Man’s Paradise. Every part of his body was burning and Marco panted into Byamba’s kisses with each brush of his cock against the older man’s thigh. It was soon not enough no matter how much he rocked and whimpers fell from his lips like rain drops.

“Byamba, please. I need more, please, please, please.”

“Need more what, Byatskhan neg? Kisses? Touches?” Byamba asked in his ear his hot breath creating more shivers to rack Marco’s body.

“Touches! You! Everything!” Any other time Marco would have been ashamed to hear his voice sounding so needy but in Byamba’s arms those feeling were far away. One of Byamba’s hands tightened on Marco’s hip holding him to the ground while another wandered over his stomach causing it to flutter with nervousness. It first seemed that Byamba’s hand was going to merely explore before it wrapped loosely around the base of Marco’s cock. A curse slipped out as Marco body tried to arch into the air but failed due to Byamba’s hand holding him down.

“Is this what you want?”

Marco opened his eyes not sure when he closed them and took in the dark and hungry look in Byamba’s eyes. There was no judgement or mockery but pure heat and want and Marco did not feel ashamed to admit that it was. Byamba tightened his large fist and stroked him from base to tip and Marco felt his heart stop until Byamba stroked his cock again and Marco breathed once more. His hands rose to cling to Byamba’s shoulders as he stroked him in a slow and agonizing pace. No matter how much he squirmed Byamba’s kept him in place with little effort as he slowly tortured him until fire pooled low in his abdomen and shot to every inch of his body as Marco let out a cry as his cum painted his stomach and Byamba’s hand.

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, Marco. More than I thought possible.” Gasping for air Marco opened his eyes to look at the other man only to feel flushed with unadulterated lust when Byamba preceded to _lick_ his hand clean of Marco’s cum. Byamba took his time doing his task using his tongue to make long broad licks until he was satisfied. Marco felt his cock start to renew interest when Byamba leaned down giving Marco salty kisses and wandering hands. Brushing his leg against the Mongolians manhood inspired Marco to pay back his friends actions in kind and he sat up almost knocking heads with his lover.

“Please. I want to…to...”

“What?” Byamba reached out and cradled Marco’s face in his large hands.

Blushing red at what he was about to ask Marco gathered up the wet of his courage and plowed on. “I want to suck you. Your cock I mean.”

For a minute it looked like Byamba might chuckle but he simply pulled Marco in for another kiss before leaning back on his arms. “I can deny you nothing when you look at me with those wanton eyes.”

“I must confess that I have never done this before.” Marco admitted quietly.

“Then I am honored to be your first in these things.”

 Marco swallowed the nervousness that was beginning to build in his stomach as he studied the Mongolian giant before he reached out and ran his hands down Byamba’s chest in till he reached his belt. With slow and measured movements Marco unbuckled Byamba’s belt and removed it before he moved down to his boots and socks and set them aside. After a few seconds of hesitation Marco reached for his lover’s pants and undid them and without looking higher than Byamba’s thighs pulled them down with and to the side. Byamba’s legs and thighs were as muscled and toned as the rest of him and bore little scars. Marco ran his fingers slowly up the Mongolians thighs marveling at how hot and tight the skin was. Marco allowed his hands and eyes to rise up and felt his jaw drop when he took in the size of Byamba’s cock in his underthings. Without thinking Marco reached out and stroked his lover through the cloth and the heat of it took his breath away. He tried to wrap a hand around it and found that he required both of his hands to caress it. Desire swept through Marco furiously curling his fingers into the cloth of his lover’s underthings and furiously pulled them so he could slowly take Byamba in with all his naked glory from head to toe.

“Are you happy with what you see?” Byamba’s voice cut through the air calling Marco’s eyes to his face which looked well pleased and relaxed.

Smiling at his lover Marco leaned over Byamba’s body and whispered in Italian what he thought of him. “ _Tu ... Tu sei più grande e perfetta di ogni scultura di un Dio che io abbia mai visto . Come potrei passare il resto della mia vita che adorare , Byamba .”_

With all the speed of a warrior Byamba reached up and cupped Marco’s jaw in his hand and drew him in a kiss that could only be described as filthy. “I do not know what you said but those Venetian words coming off your tongue is like a siren’s song. You should be careful when you speak in that tongue around me.”

Pleased that he could drive the Mongolian into such a state with such a few words Marco made his way down his lovers body kissing and nibbling his flesh on the way. It was not until he was brushing a kiss along the corner of Byamba’s left hip that he felt the man quiver under him. A bit suspicious Marco nibbled on the spot he just kissed and grinned in delight when he was awarded with a long stream of Mongolian curses.

“I found your spot.”

“That you did.” Byamba choked out when Marco teased a finger nail slowly over the area he just licked.

Marco continued to tease his lover for a few minutes before turning his attention to his goal. Byamba was more endowed than he thought and nervousness grew in his stomach. It was long, thick, and slightly curved and Marco swore he never saw anything more mouthwatering. A bit nervous since this was his first time Marco slowly wrapped a hand around Byamba’s cock and blushed when he realized that he could not put one hand around it and needed to use both. Amazed at how hot the skin was Marco gave him a few strokes before curiosity came over him and he leaned down to lick the head of Byamba’s cock. The taste was not unpleasant so Marco repeated the action moving down from the head to the base of his cock. Hearing a quiet groan Marco took it as encouragement and lavished Byamba’s cock with broad strokes of his tongue before focusing back on the head. Remembering what he saw when he took a walk through the Khan’s pleasure house Marco wrapped his lips around the large head of his lover’s cock and _sucked._

Byamba growled and buried his fingers in Marco’s curls as the Latin pulled back to look up to see if he was causing pain but a quick look into Byamba’s darkened eyes reassured him so he went back to his task. Marco slowly took more of Byamba’s cock into his mouth in till he felt his throat quiver causing him to swallow automatically and the fingers in his hair tightened as curses again filled the air. Pulling back Marco took a much needed gasp of air, licked his lips which were wet with spit and lowered his head to swirl his tongue over the head.

“You are teasing me to madness, Marco. I do not know how much longer until I succumb to it.” Byamba’s voice was rough and the sound of it made his own cock even heavier and stopped his teasing.

Marco knew there was no way he could fit all of his lover into his mouth so he wrapped his hands around the base of Byamba’s cock and took as much as he could into his mouth. The cock was hot, like steel and stretched Marco’s mouth wide and he wondered if his jaw would ache in the morning. What Marco’s lips could not reach was covered by his stroking hands as he swallowed around Byamba’s cock in-between lapping at it with his tongue.

“Yes, just like that. Do not stop. Your tongue tells such wonderful tales, sweetling.” Byamba’s voice was like a growl as his hips made small rocking motions into Marco’s mouth. Kneeling over Byamba’s large body with his lover’s huge cock stretching his mouth and long fingers buried in his hair to keep him in place left Marco feeling tiny and controlled but never more safe and content.

“I’m close, Marco. Don’t stop. Oh, by the Blue Sky.” Byamba increased his pace thrusting into Marco’s mouth which told him that the Mongolian was seconds away he increased his speed with hands and sucked harder on the cock until the fingers in his hair tightened almost to the point of pain and Marco’s mouth was then filled with cock and Byamba’s release. Without thinking Marco swallowed giving him the salty taste of Byamba’s seed and making the other man shudder in his mouth and gently pull Marco’s head off his cock. The Latin sat back on his heels panting as though HE had just found his release and looked down at the large man lying on the ground. Giving no warning Byamba sat up, grabbed Marco by the shoulders and flipped their places so that he was on top as though Marco weighted nothing. The Mongolian lowered himself gently over Marco and began to cover his face with kisses.

“Byamba,” Marco panted out between kisses as the heat of his lover's body surrounded him and he rocked his manhood against the rock that was his lover's thigh. “Byamba…”

Being trapped under his lover’s much larger body should have made Marco feel worried about being crushed but instead he felt safe in the knowledge that Byamba would not hurt him by just collapsing on him. He was hard and ready but he wanted more than to rock against Byamba’s body. Marco wanted to be tossed on his stomach, to hiss as teeth bit into his neck, long fingers digging and bruising his hips as they kept him still, to feel Byamba’s cock fuck him open and pure in till he lost all thought and reason. Digging his fingers into his lover’s shoulders Marco returned each kiss with hunger and desperation.

“Please, Byamba. I need you. Fuck me, please.” Marco’s voice needy as he begged for salvation.

“Do you _truly_ know what you ask? What is given can never be returned.” Byamba ran his hands up and down Marco’s sides in a calming matter talking in a low voice.

“I _want_ it to be you. Here and now. I want you to be my first.” He babbled as his fingers clawed at his lover’s arms. In a few short moves Byamba pinned Marco’s wrist together above his head in one hand and cupped Marco’s jaw in the other.

“Listen to me well. If you truly want this, Marco Polo, you will have it but there is a cost. If I take you tonight than you are _mine_ forever. I will be your first _and_ you’re only. You will lay with no one else and I will take care and protect you. Even if you return to the west you will still be mine. Only death will take you from me.”

In another world or lifetime Marco would have been scared to hear such words. He would have shaken his head and backed away and spent the rest of his life thinking ‘What if?’ till it drove him insane. He would have thought that the Mongolian was mad and needed to be locked away. However, in this world and lifetime, it was the opposite. In Byamba’s words Marco heard he was wanted, safe and that he found a place where he belonged.

“I want this,” Marco whispered as his body arched up to press against his lover’s body. “I want to be yours. Make me yours.” The hand cupping his face tightened as Byamba stared into his eyes to read his soul to see if this is truly what he wanted. Not knowing what else to say Marco gave a small smile hoping that it will be convincing and it was. The hands on his wrist tightened as Byamba lunged down to kiss him in what Marco could only describe as hungry and primal and he eagerly offered his mouth up for more.

“Mine. All of this is mine.” Byamba growled as his hand went from his face to bury itself in the curls at the nape of neck and pulled causing Marco’s neck to be bared and vulnerable to kisses that were as much teeth as lips. Marco could only whimper and tremble under such an onslaught that caused desire and need to fill every fiber of his body. When Byamba appeared to be satisfied with his work he pulled away and Marco immediately missed the heat from his body.

“Do you have any idea how enchanting you are? I have wondered what it would be like to touch you since you crawled into my father’s court and now I do.” Byamba said in a low voice as his hands ran down to rest on Marco’s hips.

“I hope I do not disappoint.” Marco gasped as his lover effortlessly flipped him onto his stomach.

“You have lived up to all expectations.” Byamba replied as his large hands slid down Marco’s back in till they rested on Marco’s rear. The Mongolian proceeded to gently squeeze his arse with every word. “I have laid away dreaming of this and the feel of it in my hands is better than any gift. How can no man have touched this I do not know but I am pleased. Pleased that all of you shall be mine.”

Marco shivered at the words purred in his ear making him think that this had to be a dream because there is no way that something like this would happen to him. Giving his arse a loving pat Byamba turned away and started to search through their bags looking for something which left Marco time to look his lover over once more. Byamba skin had a small shine to it due to a light sweat and his hair was pulled back in to one ponytail. His arm muscles were more visible with each movement of Byamba searching through the bag in till he pulled out a jar of liquid.

“My mother always said to take oil with you because you never know when you would need it. I am glad that I listened.”

“So am I.” Marco answered as his lover moved behind him and gently pushed him to a more comfortable position on his stomach. He could no longer see but Marco could hear the sound of the jar opening and the sheet rustling as Byamba moved closer. A warm hand gently started to stroke his arse helping him relax until Marco felt what he knew to be a finger pressing against his entrance. For a minute it seem to only play along his hole but it slowly started pressing harder until it slid pass the ring of muscle. It was a strange but not unpleasant sensation but once Marco remembered that it was one of Byamba’s long and thick fingers want washed over him leaving him breathless. The finger stroked inside of him quickly but gently before another finger slid inside making Marco squirm at the stretch. Caressing Marco’s back with one hand Byamba continued to stretch his lover with expert movements so that he would be ready to take his cock. When Byamba added a third finger Marco could barely bite his tongue to keep quiet and did not allow his mouth a sound as his hips rocked up into Byamba’s hand looking for more of the slight burning that felt incredible.

“Are you hurting, byatskhan neg?” Byamba asked in his ear with a voice darker than any mortal sin.

“No, I’m fine. Your fingers are so” Whatever Marco was going to was cut off when a strangled noise erupted from his throat when Byamba’s fingers slightly curled inside of him and lightening like pleasure shot throughout his body. Byamba stroked his fingers at the angle inside Marco again causing him to dig his nails into the sheet and toes to curl while he rocked back trying to find more of that blinding pleasure. Marco’s efforts was soon stopped when Byamba placed his hand on the small of his back effectively keeping still while his finger’s continued their onslaught on Marco sanity.

“Can you take another for me, little explorer?” Byamba asked and a part of Marco thought him to be mad. The rest of him screamed for it even though he did not know how he could take another when he already felt full with three finger and so small because Byamba is able to keep him still with just one hand. He nodded in reply and managed to hold back a whimper when Byamba withdrew his fingers but kept his other hand on Marco’s back which kept him from not only squirming but rubbing against the sheets to give his aching cock some relief. Before Marco could come up with a plan he felt his lover’s fingers return and the resulting stretch and burn broke the dam over his mouth causing whimpers and moans to drop from his lips like prayers.

“Relax, Marco. Do you need me to stop?” Byamba asked as he stilled his hand he was using to stretch the Latin.

“Stop and I will strangle you with your own hair!” Marco hissed as he struggled to rock back on Byamba’s fingers.

“I will continue once you relax. I want to make your body sing with pleasure _not_ break it!”

Knowing that Byamba would not continue unless he obeyed, Marco released his death grip on the sheets and breathed deeply to try and relax. After a minute Marco felt his body start to loosen up from where he tensed up and he rubbed his forehead into the sheets from where sweat started to drip from how brow. When Marco was more relaxed and loose, Byamba went back to fucking him with his fingers slow and deep into that spot that made stars dance before his eyes until Marco was gagging for it so hard his body quiver.

“Byamba, please, fuck me. I can’t take this waiting anymore.”

“There is nothing I want more, Marco, but I need to be sure you are ready.”

“I am ready! Please, I need you inside me or I shall go mad!” He should have been ashamed that he was begging to be fucked like some common street whore but here with his lover Marco knew judgment was not to be found.

“If it hurts?”

“I can take it!”

“You don’t have too.” Byamba growled his voice going straight into Marco’s ear and down to his cock. Giving a slight twist of his fingers Byamba pulled them out and grabbed Marco by the waist pulling him so he was situated on his hands and knees.

Marco tried to calm his beating heart as he soon felt something large gently pressing against his hole. He forced himself to be still and relax as Byamba slowly rocked his hips until his cock pushed pass the ring of muscle and Marco felt fire in his veins. Keeping a firm grip on the Latin’s waist Byamba thrust slowly, going deeper and stretching Marco further with each movement. Each time his lover slide into his body forced Marco to release the panting breathes and small whimpers he had tried to hold back but it was no use when he never felt anything like this. His lover felt huge inside him and Byamba’s next thrust seemed to go deeper until Marco thought he would burst into a thousand happy pieces. Within a few strokes Marco thought he would have to admit that his lover would not fit until he felt Byamba against his back and realized that his lover must have completely penetrated him. Marco’s body shook and his hands squeezed the sheets as he tried to breathe evenly but was distracted by the huge cock that was impaling and filling him up in ways he did not think possible. Finger’s tightening on his hips Byamba pulled back and thrust completely into Marco hitting the spot that sent bolts of lightning to each inch of his body and pulled a shout from his throat.

“Öö , minii saikhan Marko . Ta kherkhen mederch yamar negen sanaa baina . Tiimees khatuu , tögs tögöldör .” Byamba purred in his ear voice sounding of lust and sin.

“I’m tight because I am a virgin.” Marco choked out as another thrust took his breathe away.

“Not a virgin anymore. From now on you are mine and your body will know _only me_.” The Mongolian growled thrusting harder into the Latin’s body making his lover cry out.

“Il Tuo! Io sono tutto tuo, Byamba!” Marco threw his head back, his body singing as every thrust sent him deeper in levels of pleasure he did not know existed.

“That mouth!” Byamba growled as the Latin’s words washed over him, sending him into a haze of lust. Trusting that he would not hurt his lover Byamba set a fast pace, his hips snapping into Marco’s body making the Latin squirm and cry out in a mixture of English and Italian urging him on.

“So good, Byamba, so good. Don’t stop. Please pleaseplease.”

“Stop?” A chuckle fell from Byamba’s lips at the notion. “How could I ever stop? Why should I when you, sweet Latin, are taking my cock like it is your only purpose in the world?”

“It is! Please, I know you are holding back. Don’t. I can take it. Please!” Marco begged between each snap of Byamba’s hips.

“I am not going to hurt you.” Byamba hissed as his thrust grew more forceful.

“You won’t. I know you would never hurt me, Byamba. I can take it so _FUCK ME_!”

Marco’s words were like the snap of a whip and a hand sunk into Marco’s curls and pulled. The other tightened to where bruises would soon form as Byamba’s hips started pounding in to Marco’s just as ruthlessly as he fought on the battlefield. “Is this what you want, Marco? You want me to fuck you like this?”

“Yes, please! So perfect, Byamba. Please, fuck me! Make me yours!” Marco cried out, his nails tearing into the sheets as fire started to consume him, burning him from the inside out yet he never felt more alive. He wanted nothing more than to rock onto Byamba's cock but his lover hand kept Marco still so that all he could do was kneel there and take it. He could feel each thrust breaking him apart over and over again, hear the primal sound of flesh smacking into flesh and his pleading whimpers mixing with Byamba’s grunts, smell the air heavy with the flavor of sex and taste the saltiness of his sweat running down his face.

“You already are.” The Mongolian said in his ear as Marco lost himself in fire and pleasure, clinging to the sheets for dear life as each thrust shattered his mind and body over and over until only a mindless creature remained. Marco was not aware of time, the gentle wind, heat from the fire or a faint sound of a owl but only of the hand in his hair and the cock fucking him senseless. All too soon Marco could feel the fire pooling in his stomach as his release fast approached.

“Byamba, I’m close. So close. Please, don’t stop. I want to come to you fucking me.” Marco begged as the earth around him started to shake and crumble.

“I want you too. Come for me, sweet one. Come and know that you are mine.” Byamba hissed his pace becoming fast and erratic. Marco’s body shook under Byamba’s rutting as the fire curled tighter in his stomach before snapping and sweeping him away. A howl ripped from his throat as the world crumbled to nothing around him, time stopped and started up again, the stars shined their brightest before falling from the sky, the wind gave one last song before departing and the moon consumed the world as Marco’s release overtook him. He was faintly aware of small waves of fire shooting in his body, a growl in his ear before teeth bit into his shoulder and Marco was lost.

When he came to his senses Marco found he was laying on his back and felt a wet cloth gently rubbing him down. Opening his eyes Marco saw that the stars and moon had returned to their place and his lover kneeling next to him throwing the cloth to the side.

“Byamba?” Marco’s voice cracked as he said the Mongolian’s name.

Turning back Byamba smiled gently at Marco before laying down next to him and pulling him into his arms. “I am sorry, Marco. I lost control and overwhelmed you. I should have taken more care.”

“No, it was perfect. I hope I did not disappoint you.”

“Disappoint? Never. It was you who was perfect, byatskhan neg. Now, you are mine and I will take care of you.” Cupping Marco's face in his hand Byamba kissed him slowly and gently until they had to break for air. He then placed kisses over Marco's face before going back to his lips. This continued until Marco yawned and Byamba could not stop his laughter.

"You must rest for it seems I have rode you hard. Rest in my arms so that you are the first thing I see when I awaken in the morning." Burying his head under Byamba’s chin and snuggling into his arms Marco found himself truly relaxing for the first time since he left Venice. Never have he felt more at home than in his lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- Tu ... Tu sei più grande e perfetta di ogni scultura di un Dio che io abbia mai visto . Come potrei passare il resto della mia vita che adorare , Byamba . - You...You are more grand and perfect than any carving of a God than I ever saw. How I could spend the rest of my life worshiping you, Byamba.  
> \- Öö , minii saikhan Marko . Ta kherkhen mederch yamar negen sanaa baina . Tiimees khatuu , tögs tögöldör . - Oh, my sweet Marco. You have no idea how you feel. So tight and perfect.  
> \- Il Tuo! Io sono tutto tuo, Byamba ! - Yours! I am all yours, Byamba!
> 
> This story is AU so to me the series changes in the following ways:  
> • Marco is no longer interested in the Blue Princess. What-so-ever.  
> • Byamba has a fit when he learns Marco is going to the walled city with Hundred Eyes.  
> • Byamba plans to break Marco from his cell an hour before his execution.  
> • When Marco and Byamba are at the wall after saving Jingim Byamba tells him to go back to the tent or he will drag him back. Thus the scene where they stare at each other.  
> • Marco makes a break for the wall and city causing Byamba to give chase.  
> • When Byamba finds a bloody Marco in the palace after the fight he flips his shit.  
> • For his disobedience and charging the wall Byamba spanks Marco. With Jingim’s golden whip. (Not badly or bloody) And then have we-survived-a-huge-battle sex.  
> • Jingim is annoyed because his whip is missing.
> 
>  Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
>  


End file.
